


The first time Lena left Kara alone with the baby...(first of many)

by Cerberus_Spectre



Series: SuperCorp Chronicles: Fluff, Drama, and Potstickers (F.D.P.) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Mon-El, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, SuperCorp Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Spectre/pseuds/Cerberus_Spectre
Summary: Just more SuperCorp Family fluff...
Lena comes home to a quiet home...and considering she lives with three very excitable pups, it's too quiet.
But at least the maintenance bill won't rival the grocery bill...this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supergirl.
> 
> I'm just trash af for SuperCorp...carry on.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

The penthouse was quiet when Lena walked in after dismissing her security personal for the rest of the day. _Too quiet._ She dropped her keys onto the table that was in the foyer, next to the junk mail. Usually, Krypto would come running by now. Tail wagging, and hot breath in Lena's face, but the brunette adored the pup so she didn’t mind if he ruined her clothes and make-up on occasion.

( Hell, he was almost always waiting by the door because the dog somehow always knew when his family was coming home)

Before Lena left this morning, her family was awake and driving her up the wall while she was attempting to get ready for a board meeting that she absolutely could not miss. Lena had taken an indefinite leave from her office yet still remaining very much in control of her company but there were times when she _did_ have to make an appearance. Just to remind the round bellies who was the boss.

“Kara? Baby, I'm home!” Lena stepped out of her heels, leaving them next to the sofa, “Krypto?” The CEO checked her phone to see if Kara had sent her a message about taking their three month old son and dog for a potsticker pick-up, but there was nothing. The mother of one (three) tried not to worry about the possibilities of something bad happening to her family. The DEO had Lex and her mother locked away so far deep underground, Lena was sure if it were at all possible, they'd be sharing a cell in the Earth's core.

And she was positive that Kara's moonlight job never followed her home, as far as the world was concerned Supergirl and Kara Danvers (now Luthor), Aerospace Engineer at _Wayne Enterprises_ , were two different people. Because...who in the hell had time to be a superhero when working for the great Bruce Wayne. ( a close friend who also supplied many of his little toys for _his_ moonlighting...that's who). Lena thought about calling her mother-in-law(s), in hopes that her family was over at the beach house with them—but thought better of it. Kara would have told her this morning if she were planning a two hour road trip to see her parents.

And the last thing she wanted was Astra and Cat Grant breaking the sound barrier in a total freak out to get back to national city—it's happened twice before, and Lena is not looking for a third incident. There is only so many times the police can come knocking on a Luthor's door before the press catches wind of it. ( Having the Queen of All Media for a MIL had it's perks...and the woman was just a big softy. Past the glares, and prickly skin...snarky comments...backhanded insults...somewhat insulting hums...the sneers...the long suffering sighs when you're trying to talk to her...) Lena snorted, shaking away those thoughts. She had a family to locate.

Lena crept past the kitchen, noting to refill Krypto's food bowl later. The brunette was going to go check Mon-El's room, to see if her puppies had crowded in there for nap time—it wouldn't have been the first time she's found them having a sleep over in the baby's room. Even to this day, Lena isn’t sure how Kara managed to cram her tall frame into Mon-El's crib and not squash him at the same time. She's absolutely positive that's it's still being reblogged on _Tumblr_ and still getting love on Instagram. As she was walking past the master bedroom, something caught her eye and she stopped. And stared. Hand covering her mouth to muffle her giggle. Of course. _Of course._ Leaving Kara in charge of a dog _and_ a baby...a room, if not their entire home, was bound to end up like this.

_A hot ass mess._ Well, Lena sighed, at at least the ceiling fan was intact this time.

When Kara wasn't busy saving National City or working hard at her day job—she painted. Only when the mood struck her, but when it did...it was a masterpiece. Several of them were hung in various places of their home. Bruce, when he found time to visit, was a fan of Kara's art. He even managed to buy one from her, refusing to accept it as a gift from one friend to the other... _a bonus on top of the Christmas bonus,_ he justified. Kara accepted it. That money was now sitting in Mon-El's college fund account. If he ever decides he wants to go.

But the sight before her? Was a true masterpiece, Lena thought as she pulled out her phone to take a picture. She couldn't even bring herself to be upset about her white thousand dollar, thousand thread count silk sheets. Her three puppies were knocked out cold on the bed, each spread out respectively. Kara was on her back one arm thrown over her eyes, while the other was in contact with their son—making sure he didn’t scoot close to the edge. Krypto, the poor dog, was on his back snoring away...covered in so much paint, that if she didn’t know any better Lena wouldn't even know that his coat was white.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but their entire bedroom was wrecked. Paint brushes littered the floor, and there was a empty red can of paint on the floor next to the bed. Lena wouldn't put it past Kara to attempt teach their three month old how to finger paint and over stimulated him. The first time that happened, they ended up with a hole in the ceiling. (Lena is still sure the property manager thinks she was full of shit when she explained what happened...kinda). Recently, Mon-El began to levitate and the brunette could take a wild guess on how tiny _green and blue and yellow_ hands reached her ceiling.

She quickly snapped the picture, and posted it to Tumblr and Instagram, tagging her immediate family with a small smile

_this is what happens when I leave Kara alone with the baby and dog for a couple of hours._

She was barely in the kitchen when her phone began to buzz in her pants pocket, but Lena ignored it and went on about making her lunch. She was going to need the energy, though she couldn't stop giggling when she finally pulled out her phone, clearing all notifications for later and simply stared at the photo. Lena documented the photo as the first of many in her new album of, leaving Kara Zor-El alone with the baby. Suddenly her phone rang, and Cat's picture flashed across her screen. It was the one Lena snapped when they were driving down to the beach house from the grocery store, and Cat had the top down. Huge sunglasses and a matching hat with wind blown hair. Cat hated it, but Lena loved it.

“Please tell me that picture was photoshopped...” Cat asked when she heard Lena answer the phone and the CEO of L-Corp just laughed again. She had no idea why she found it all so funny—maybe this was happiness. Even after this time, the feeling of being happy will never cease to overwhelm her. Cat tsked on the other line, muttering something about millennials but she was smiling as well. She understood all too well.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistake is my own...so I'm just ya know...writing...setting up for more one shots..
> 
> I was actually inspired to write this one...cause the paint incident happened to me once with my sister and little brother...  
> we were trying to finger paint and then it turned into a paint war...then there was the thing with the leaf blower and toilet paper...yeah...we were grounded for a couple months. #WorthIt
> 
> Anyway, I'm open for prompts in this series, here, tumblr...either or. It's fine, I just love to write, so! Happy Holidays my friends, and please be safe!
> 
> -Cerberus


End file.
